Light to my Darkness
by IIomqgabx
Summary: Sasuke has returned to the leaf, and starts a new life. He sets out to revive the Uchiha Clan. However, everyone is in a committed relationship besides Hinata and him. Will he be able to win over Hinata's heart or fail and destroy the friendship they just forged? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue- The Start of Things

Light to my Darkness

Author's Note: Hey guys, it's my first story on this site. Hope y'all enjoy it and please review and give me some constructive criticism. If you see any grammar errors, please don't be shy, just tell me. Enjoy!

His obsidian eyes stared down at her sleeping form. Never had he seen something so angelic, so pure. Her smooth skin, lavender scent, midnight locks, everything about her was just perfect. He couldn't believe how his life had turned out. After killing Itachi, he had learned the truth of his brother's doings. Returning to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, he had his brother's name engraved on the Stone of Fallen Shinobis. He had settled as another resident of Konoha, and set his mind towards his second life goal, reviving the Uchiha Clan. Thinking back to how everything unfolded had Sasuke laughing at his own idiotic self.

Uchiha Sasuke had liked Hinata after returning to the leaf. After seeing how much puberty had treated her, he couldn't get enough of her. Though, he would never admit it, he had feelings for the Hyuuga. It also didn't help that all of the Konoha twelve were in a relationship. To his liking, he and Hinata had been getting partnered up during missions. Due to this, they grew fond of each other and became close friends. Deciding to risk their friendship, he had invited Hinata over his apartment to have dinner. She arrived shortly after, and blushed as Sasuke opened the door half naked.

"Hey, come in. Dinner's almost ready." He said stepping aside so she could enter

"O-o-okay. H-here, I brought some a-a-alcohol f-for us." Hinata said blushing another shade of red seeing his toned chest.

Their dinner was rather silent with small conversations here and there. Gulping down the last of his champagne, Sasuke decided it was best to reveal his feelings to Hinata now.

"Hinata, there's something I need to tell you."

"W-what is it, S-Sasuke-kun?"

Oh how he enjoyed seeing her stutter and blush.

"Well, uh, I know we're close friends and all, and trust me, I can't complain about the relationship we share. But, I was thinking for a while, and I came to a conclusion that I would like to take the next step with you."

"W-what do you mean about n-next step with me Sasuke-k-kun?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend, Hinata." Sasuke confirmed looking into her eyes however those eyes wouldn't stay open for long because Hinata had fainted without a response.

"HINATA!" He half yelled rushing to see if she was alright. God, he knew it wouldn't have been wise to jeopardize their relationship

Here they were hours after she fainted. Her midnight locks spread across his bare chest, and her body snuggled as close as possible to his. Her body slowly warming up from his body's contact. Staring out the window, Sasuke allowed her breathing to slowly lure him to sleep. Hoping that Hinata would forget what he'd said when she'd awoken and praying that their relationship didn't change.

 **Ending Author's Note:** Thanks for reading, Hope you enjoyed, sorry that this chapter was short. It's just the prologue, I promise the chapters will get longer!


	2. Darkness

Chapter 1- Darkness

Light to my Darkness

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any characters or anything related to Naruto. It rightfully belongs to its creator.

 **Author's Note:** Hey Guys! Thanks to those who reviewed, read, and followed the story. To those who say Sasuke is OOC. Yea he is, but I'll try to make him not that much of a OOC. This chapter will be formatted to Hinata's POV and a quick one of Sasuke's. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Hinata woke up to a very uncomfortable pillow. Not bothering to open her eyes, she punched the "pillow" hoping to fluff it up. To her dismay, there came a scream of pain from her "pillow", and she immediately bolted up. Looking around the room, she concluded that this was Sasuke's house and turned to see Sasuke rubbing his bruised chest in pain.

"S-s-s-sorry, S-Sasuke-kun. I thought y-you were m-my pillow." She said while turning 5 shades of red due to embarrassment.

"Hn"

Seeing his bare chest she blushed another few shades and quickly checked if she was clothed. Sighing in relief, she got up to use the bathroom. Hinata tried to recall what had happened yesterday that led her to sleepover. Finally remembering that Sasuke had asked her out, she wasn't sure if she'd accept. After all, a part of her still had feelings for Naruto, even if he was with Sakura. Deciding to not address the issue unless Sasuke brought it up, she exited the bathroom and was immediately hit with the smell of food.

"Morning, h-how's your c-chest?" Hinata said taking a seat at the kitchen island.

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a y-yes. So w-hat are y-you making?"

"Pancakes" Sasuke replied, while unloading the pancakes onto both plates

Hinata would never imagine _The Great Uchiha Sasuke_ to cook her breakfast. Then again, if she told her a year ago that she'd be close friends with Sasuke, she'd tell you to lay off on the alcohol. Hinata was interuppted from her thoughts when hit with a question.

"Do you have any missions today?" Sasuke asked while serving the pancakes.

"N-no. Why?"

"Just wondering"

"Never mind, just remembered I was assigned an A ranked mission scheduled for today." Hinata said remembering what Lady Hokage assigned her.

"What type of mission?" Sasuke asked while munching down the last of his pancakes

"I-I think it's spying."

"Hn"

Finishing her meal, Hinata bid farewell to Sasuke and quickly met her team at the entrance gates.

"Gentle Fist!" Hinata yelled while charging through enemy lines

She didn't know where her team was, but they had called for backup about an hour ago. They were noticed during their mission and ambushed by about 300 sound and rogue ninjas. Hinata felt a sting on her leg and fresh cuts on her arm. She was then hit with a direct hit to the stomach sending her into a tree. They'd been fighting for at least 3 hours. She'd lost count of how many ninjas she'd kill and how many backup ninjas there were. Using the last bit of her energy, Hinata tried to find out where her teammates were. Coming to the conclusion that Ino was unconscious, Kiba unconscious, which left Naruto and Shikamaru still standing and fighting. Snapping out of her thoughts, Hinata felt a terrible surge of pain run through her eyes. The last thing she heard was her name being called before blacking out.

Sasuke had been in the training grounds when he was summoned by the Hokage. He was informed that there'd been a call for backup from a recent team that had been assigned to spy on the Sound Village. He was summoned along with Sakura and Lee to help their comrades.

Arrriving at the battlefield, they concluded that only Naruto and Shikamaru were still conscious leaving Ino,Kiba, and Hinata unconscious. Sasuke and Lee went to backup Naruto and Shikamaru while Sakura stayed behind them to heal their comrades. Forcing the enemies to retreat, Sasuke rushed to see if Hinata was alright.

"Are they going to be okay?" Naruto asked while bandaging his cuts.

"Yes, they're lucky they weren't bothered with after falling unconscious. They'll still need a few days of rest at the hospital once we reach home." Sakura replied while healing Kiba.

Meanwhile Hinata was stuck stuck in a genjustu

"W-where am I?" Hinata said while walking a never ending path

"Hinata, why couldn't you save us?"

"I-ino? Is that you?" She said, fear in her voice

"Hinata, where are you? I'm worried"

"Neji nii-san?"

"Hinata, father is disappointed."

"Hanabi! W-what's going on?"

"Hinata, you're a disgrace to the Hyuuga clan. You don't deserve the Byakugan. Give me those eyes!"

"F-father!"

"HINATA, wake up!"

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

"Hinata wake up, the leaf needs you, I still need you."

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata whispered before snapping back to reality and hearing everyone's voices hovering over her. Where was she and why was everything so black?

"Hinata! She's awake, get the medics!"

Sakura came rushing in and checked her body for any problems or symptoms.

"Hinata-chan. Could you open your eyes for a minute?"

Hinata opened her eyes but why was everything black, she couldn't see a damn thing.

"Great, Sasuke, Neji, Hanabi, Lord Hiashi come to my office please"

It was then that she heard something that would change her life forever. Hinata was blind. Blocking out the cries of denial from her family members, she could only focus on one thing. Blindness. Would anyone even like her anymore. Will Sasuke still want her? Will she still be able to be a shinobi? Was it temporary or permanent? All these questions haunting her.

"I'm blind" she whispered to herself, sadness and fear clear in her voice

 **Ending Author's Note:** So how was this chapter? Dislikes, likes feel free to say. I promise the story will gradually get good from here. Please review and leave thoughts, comments, ideas, and anything else you'd like to. Hope you enjoyed and see you in the next chapter!


	3. Saved

Chapter 2- Saved

Light to my Darkness

 **DISCLAIMER** : I don't own anything Naruto related.

 **Author's Note** : Hey, I just wanted to release another chapter before leaving for vacation. Also, I would like to know if you would enjoy lemon scences between the two, and if you'd like a happy or half happy ending. Next, if you would like my next story to be about another sasuhina or sasuino.( I'll make a poll) anyways, thanks for reading, please comment on those questions move. Lastly, i need opinions so you could enjoy the story. Enjoy! Sorry, took it down for a few to check for grammar errors.

It had been days since Sasuke had learned that Hinata had become blind. That alone was already a stab to the chest, but learning that the love of his life was to be wedded off in a few days was too much for him to process.

He'd lost too many loved ones to just stand and watch this on play out. So he decided that he'd use the scroll Hinata gave him after he'd saved her life to save hers. The scroll had stated that she'd perform one favor of Sasuke's choice. To seal this promise, it had Hinata's blood print and hand print.

Days had passed since Sasuke made his decision and today would be the day he'd obtain his favor. Arriving at the Hokage Tower an hour before Hinata's wedding, he showed Tsunade the scroll. After reading the scroll, she had Shizune immediately summon Hiashi, Hinata, and Ryu.

Hiashi and Ryu arrived minutes later with Hinata and Neji lagging behind.

"Lady Tsunade, what is the meaning of this? I am to be wedded soon." Ryu demanded.

"I am well aware of that Mr. Hatashi. However, this issues must be addressed. Uchiha Sasuke had come to me with a dilemma that involves Hyuuga Hinata." She replied.

"And what exactly is this issue?" Ryu questioned again with irriatation in his voice.

"It seems that Hinata had promised a favor to Sasuke after he had saved her life. There are her fingerprints and blood print to make this promise valid. Do you recall doing such a thing Hinata?" Tsunade asked.

"Y-yes Lady Tsunade." Hinata answered quietly

"Well then, Sasuke, what is the favor you asked of her?" Hiashi questioned eagerly.

"For her to be wedded to me." Sasuke answered while smirking at Ryu.

"What?! Nonsense, we are to be wedded soon, you will not be wedded to my bride. She deserves someone far better than a traitor." Ryu seethes with anger.

"Oh, but you cannot decide that. She can still be wedded to me because you two have not been blood oathed, nor did you sign any paperwork valaidating your marriage." Sasuke states cockily.

"I'm afraid that's true, Mr. Hatashi. However, Hinata has the final say because it states that the favor has to be of her consent. So Hinata, do you agree to his proposal?" Tsunade asks glancing at Hinata.

"Y-yes Hokage-same. I will not go back on a promos, that is the way of the ninja." Hinata replies, still shook by the situation.

"You're handicap now, Hinata. There is no way of the ninja for a blind person like you." Ryu states harshly.

"Get out before I do something that'll leave you dead." Sasuke says, venom and anger clear in his voice.

"Gladly." Ryu says speeding out the door.

"Then with the power invested in me, you two are officially husband and wife. You can come in tomorrow for the paperwork. However, there is one condition." Tsunade says.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked confused

"You will be taking more missions due and there will be no complaints on any of the missions. If you in any time hurt Hinata, you'll be truly sorry. Understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Sasuke replied

"Oh, Hinata you'll go home and pack. You'll be staying with Sasuke since you're married and if you need a little more time, feel free to move in later. Okay?" Tsunade says while taking a swing at her sake.

"H-hai, H-Hokage-Sama." Hinata squeaked out

"Good, dismissed all." She says while finishing her sake.

Hinata had finished packing and was currently moving towards Sasuke's apartment with the help of her cousin, Neji.

"Hinata-sama, you know you could stay back a few days if you aren't ready yet." Neji says while slowly leading her to Sasuke's apartment

"Don't worry Neji-Niisan, I'm ready and I'll be alright." Hinata said, tugging his shirt for reassurance

They arrived shortly after and was greeted by Sasuke. Her confidence fell once Neji left her to the hands of Sasuke. She felt cold and distant, allowing him to see her in such a vulnerable state.

She didn't know why she would feel this way. After all, Sasuke was her closest friend and accepted her. However the feeling of being married to her best friend gave her a sudden feel of uncomfortableness.

Sensing his wife's distress, Sasuke slowly took her hand in his and pulled her into his embrace and hugged her tight.

"Hinata I know you're uncomfortable and confused but please give me a chance. I love you and wouldn't intentionally harm you. Let me help with your burdens now. We're a married couple now." Sasuke said surprised at his own words.

Unsure of what to say, Hinata just nodded her head and relaxed in the hug

"You must be tired, let's get you to bed." Sasuke said leading his wife to their bedroom. Damn, how right it sounded to be her husband he thought.

That night, Hinata slept soundly for the first time in days in Sasuke's embrace. Feeling guilty that maybe she'd never be able to return the feelings Sasuke had for her. The guilt was masked by happiness and contentment as Sasuke showered her with kisses on her face and complimented on her looks.

Hinata hadn't been this happy and satisfied in a while. Maybe this life wasn't so bad. She had found someone who loved her for her. She'd just hope that she could return the love Sasuke had for her.

 **Ending Author's Note** : Wooo! My fingers are killing me since my laptop died and I typed this on my phone. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE comment if you have any suggestions, criticism, opinions, dislikes. Anyways, thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter!


	4. Married life

Chapter 3- Married Life

 **Light to my Darkness**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Check the beginning for my disclaimers

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that sudden plot twist :). The story just keeps esculating and getting better from here. So review, comment, share opinions/ideas. And enjoy!

Two weeks. That's how long Hinata and Sasuke have been married. Just two weeks ago, Sasuke had saved her from an arranged marriage and took her hand in marriage.

She never thought Sasuke actually had feelings for her even though he told her. Hinata thought that maybe he was a bit tipsy and wasn't sure of what he was actually saying.

However, in these last two weeks, she felt happier and comfortable around Sasuke. He'd made her feel the happiest since learning about her disability.

She'd never thought that she'd ever yearn for Uchiha Sasuke's embrace or company. Whenever he was away on a mission, she'd lay in bed longer to breathe in his scent, or wear his clothes to sleep.

On the other hand, Sasuke couldn't believe it was reality. He had actually married the woman of his dreams, Hinata Uchiha. God how that sounded perfect, he thought. Whenever he was away, he would hunger for her embrace and thirst for scent. Her shyness and her habit to blush at his ever comment. Hinata was like a drug he was addicted too. He'd never get tired of her and would never let her go.

Even he couldn't believe these words were in vocabulary, but when it came to Hinata he was gentle and careful with his choice of words. Never wanting to intentionally hurt her physically or mentally.

Sasuke had just returned home after completing s mission when he heard a loud shriek come from the kitchen. He ran into the kitchen and found Hinata blushing madly due to embarrassment.

"Hinata, what happened here?" Sasuke asked, taking her red finger and examined it.

"S-sorry, I was trying to make tea and was careless." Hinata said, trying to pull her hand away

Holding her hand tightly, Sasuke said, "Be careful next time, you hear."

"Y-yes, Sasuke-kun." She said looking a little depressed

Knowing that face, Sasuke reassured her,"Hinata, I love you and you're not a bother. Stopping thinking that you're a burden. I won't leave you and I know you're stronger than you think you are." Sasuke reassured her while pulling her into his embrace.

Sighing in relief, Hinata answered him,"S-sorry, I just can't help but think it. T-thank you for e-everything S-Sasuke-Kun."

Sasuke only nodded and and kissed her cheek before telling her news that would most likely cheer up her spirit.

"Hinata?"Sasuke said glancing down at his wife who was laying on his chest.

"Hmm?" She hummed glancing up at the sound on his voice

"I have good news." He replied pulling her body closer to his.

"W-what is it Sasuke-kun?" She asked, curiosity filling her voice

"Well I have three things, but the first thing is I bought us a new home, and we'll be moving out of here in a week." He said while stroking her midnight locks

"That's great! Where is our home?" She asked

"It's near the Uchiha district. When we have children, I would like them to grow up near their heritage." Sasuke said

Hinata blushed at the thought of little Uchihas running around the house.

"The second and third part of the good news is that I've decided that you'll be going to treatment to try and regain your sight and we'll train on my days off so you could keep your ninja skills sharp. However, you can say no if you don't want to do it." He said glancing down at her and waited for her response

Her eyes lit up and she looked up at him and only nodded her head yes eagerly.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said chuckling at her action

"T-thank you Sasuke-kun. Thank you for everything, I don't know what I did to deserve someone as kind as you." She said, tears of joy falling from her eyes

"Your presence and company already makes no happy. Allowing me to love you and spoil you is a bonus. You deserve much more than what I'm giving you. I love you and thank you for accepting me for who I am, Hinata." He said wiping away her tears

Hinata shook her head and replied,"Always, I'll always accept you, Sasuke. I may not love you yet but I'm really starting to like you." She said flashing the smile he loved.

"Goodnight Hinata. Get some sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." He said kissing her forehead and pulling her closer to his embrace

"Goodnight S-Sasuke-kun. Thank you." Hinata said before allowing his steady heartbeat lure her to sleep

Who knew that they would ever become a couple. She may not love him yet but she said she was starting to like him. Which was a big step and for the first time in a while, he allowed himself to smile before her calm breathing lure him into a deep slumber

 **Ending Author's Note:** I thought you'd like to read another chapter. Count it as a treat from me. I wrote this on the plane ride and couldn't help but gush over OOC Sasuke. It's so cute and I know I said I'd try to stop but I can't. It warms my heart seeing him so loving and caring. Anyways, I hope it warmed your heart as much as mine and gave you a better day. As always, reviews, comments, opinions, and criticisms are all welcomed. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. See you in the next chapter


	5. Growing Affection

Chapter 4- Growing Affection/Birthday Boy

 **The Light to my Darkness**

 **Author's Note: Thanks to all those who gave some suggestions and opinions on future stories. I will start working on ideas for pairings such as: InoSasu,** **ItaHina, and more SasuHina. Anyways, keep up those reviews and opinions, but most importantly, Enjoy!**

Months had passed since the good news Sasuke had told Hinata. She had grew to truly have feelings for Sasuke. Even if she still didn't truly love him, Hinata really had started liking Sasuke and appreciated every little thing he did to show his love for her. From attempting to cooking dinner, training with her, and even whispering comforting words to her when she was in pain or doubt.

However, that wasn't what today was for. Today was her husband's birthday. Hinata knew how much Sasuke hated celebrating his birthday, but it was the least she could do to show her gratitude.

Sasuke was on a mission right now. He would be back within the next few hours, and Hinata had reached out to Sakura, Ino, and Tenten to help her with the preparations. Hinata was sure she would please Sasuke tonight. Even Sasuke had to be the happiest person on his birthday.

After finishing all of the preparations, Hinata thanked her friends for helping her setup. She had made sure the massage room was perfect, the hot tub was just right, and the food was cooked to it's finest.

Sasuke had reached their mansion hours later. The smell of food hit his nose, and his fatigue body slowly regained energy. He opened the door, and found that the only source of light was coming from candles.

"Hinata, are you in here?" Sasuke called out

There was no answer. Sasuke got a little worried and flicked on the light switch. The room was filled with peddles of roses and Hinata's scent hit his nose. Sasuke yelped in surprise with the sudden scream,

"HAPPY B-BIRTHDAY SASUKE-KUN!" Hinata yelled jumping in front of him and hugging him.

"What's going on Hinata?!" Sasuke asked, shock still clear in his voice.

"Don't you remember Sasuke-kun? Today's y-your birthday." Hinata asked, looking up from his chest.

"I know that, but why this? You know how much I hate birthday celebrations."

"W-well, you also did a surprise party for my birthday."

"That's different you like parties, I don't. Besides, you're my wife." Sasuke replied

"And you're my husband. What's your point on the wife part?" Hinata questioned

"You're my wife and I love you. I can't say the same for you. You might strongly like me, but you don't love me, it's too early." Sasuke answered

"..." Hinata didn't know how to respond to that. What he said was true. She didn't know what she felt, but she was sure it wasn't love.

Sensing her disstress, Sasuke just chuckled and said," It's alright, I know you'll grow to love me. Until then, let me just love you and you figure out what's going on in that head of yours. I love you Hinata." He leaned in and cupped her cheek before kissing her lips.

They pulled away a few moments later, and Sasuke asked," Anyways, what did you plan for this party? I usually would just leave, but if it makes you happy to see me happy, then let's get started."

Coming back to reality, Hinata answered,"Uh, well it's a bit of a surprise, but I can tell you it's dinner, and then relaxation."

She took his hand and slowly lead him to the dining room. Sasuke sat her down, before sitting himself down. He opened the cover and was surprise to see quite a few things. Hinata had made everything he liked. She made: tomato soup, spaghetti, and tomato juice.

"Hinata, you made all of this?" Sasuke asked, looking at her.

"W-well, I planned all of it, but Ino-chan, Sakura-Chan, and TenTen-Chan helped me make it." Hinata replied

Sasuke took a bite of the tomato soup and his eyes widened. This was one of the best dishes he had ever tasted

"Hinata, did you come up with the recipes to these dishes?" Sasuke questioned

"Y-yeah, do you like it." Hinata asked, hoping Sasuke would like it.

"Of course, it's delicious. Eat some Hinata, it's probably one of the best things I've ever ate."

Her eyes lit up at his statement. She quickly took a bite and fell in love. It actually did taste great. She smiled, he'd actually liked her cooking.

They finished dinner shortly after and Hinata had led Sasuke to the master room bathroom and had him take off his clothes. They sat down on the tub, towels covering their sacred parts.

"Hinata? What're you doing?" Sasuke asked

"Shh, S-Sasuke-kun, just relax. You need it." She responded, her soft hands roaming Sasuke's bare back.

Her touch made him jump. Those soft hands, her skin coming into contact with his, made him swell inside. It hurt to see how much Hinata could change him from a cold-hearted jerk to a emotional wreck. Her touch always made him swell and relax.

She took the champagne glasses, and handed one to Sasuke. He needed to relax, she knew she was a burden and a obstacle that he had to deal with. So, for at least today, she wanted to show her gratitude for everything. Caring for her, loving her, and never taking advantage of her.

They relaxed on the tub 'til the water became cold and their skin was wrinkly. Hinata had towels to dry themselves, and she led Sasuke into their bedroom.

"Sasuke-kun, w-would you lay down on your s-stomach?" Hinata asked cautiously

Sasuke obeyed, not wanting to refuse and ruin her hard work. He laid down on the king size bed and closed his eyes. Shortly after, he felt Hinata's presence behind him. She sat in between the gap of his legs and poured some massage oil onto her hand. Hinata then slowly applied some onto Sasuke's back and began to rub his back.

He began to moan and groan at the sensational feeling. "Hinata, that feels great." He said, in between groans and soft remarks of pleasure.

Hinata repeated the process several times before hearing Sasuke's soft snoring. Smiling, she stopped rubbing his back and draped a blanket over his back. After all, he did deserve some pleasure and relaxation after everything he's done for her.

Thinking that he was sound asleep, Hinata whispered before dosing off, "I love you."

However, Sasuke wasn't asleep. Allowing himself to smile, he would say this is a growing affection between the two.

 **Ending Author's Note: Hey Guys! Sorry, I didn't update. First off, I was on vacation. Secondly, I had some writer's block. Lastly, I was in Houston and if you've heard, Hurricane Harvey hit. Prayers sent out to those if any of you are affected by the hurricane. However, I was evacuating Houston and didn't have time to update. Sorry. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Things will start to skip, and I decided to start a new SasuHina. Things on this story will start to get interesting in the next chapter, so stay tuned. Reviews, Opinions are all welcomed. Thanks again and see you soon!**


End file.
